Barry Allen
Raia Vermelha | espécie = Meta-humano | nacionalidade = | DDN = 30 de setembro de 1992 | idade = 26 | CDO = Castanhos | CDC = Pretos | afiliações = Colégio de Central City :Bruce Wayne/Batman :Clark Kent/Superman :Victor Stone/Ciborgue :Diana Prince/Mulher-Maravilha :Arthur Curry/Aquaman D.P.C.C. | família = Henry Allen Nora Allen † | estado = Vivo | ator = Ezra Miller | dublador = Charles Emmanuel | primeiraaparição= , 1956 | filme = Dawn of Justice Suicide Squad Justice League Flashpoint | livro = Suicide Squad }} Barry Allen é um estudante universitário que frequentou o Colégio de Central City para ciências criminais, e desenvolveu uma velocidade sobre-humana depois de ser atingido por um raio. Agora, ele usa seus dons para proteger Central City como o Flash. Ele foi descoberto por Lex Luthor e recrutado por Bruce Wayne para a Liga da Justiça. Seguindo a formação da Liga, Barry ajudou a ressuscitar o Superman e impedir o ataque do Lobo da Estepe e seus Parademônios. Mais tarde com a ajuda de Bruce, Barry foi contratado pelo Departamento de Polícia de Central City. Biografia Início da vida Barry Allen nasceu em 30 de setembro de 1992 em Central City, filho de Henry e Nora Allen. Quando ele era criança, Nora foi encontrada morta e Henry foi mandado para a prisão depois de ser injustamente acusado de seu assassinato. Enviado para viver com uma família adotiva, Barry tornou-se determinado a provar a inocência de seu pai e desenvolveu uma obsessão com a ciência forense. Nos últimos anos, ele frequentou o Colégio de Central City, na esperança de se juntar a Polícia de Central City para poder limpar o nome de seu pai. Tornando-se o Flash Enquanto trabalhava até tarde da noite, Barry foi atingido por um raio e desenvolveu uma velocidade sobre-humana como resultado do incidente, com o efeito colateral de sua velocidade criando raios que poderiam causar curto-circuito ou sobrecarga nas proximidades. thumb|left|250px|Barry parando um ladrão. Algum tempo depois, Barry parou um assalto à mão armada em uma loja de conveniência, usando seus poderes para derrubar o ladrão o deixando inconsciente. A gravação da loja foi adquirida mais tarde por Lex Luthor. Ele desenvolveu um traje que pudesse aguentar sua super-velocidade, e o usou para combater o crime em Central City, possivelmente inspirado pelo Batman em Gotham City. Em algum ponto de sua vida, Barry apreendeu Capitão Bumerangue depois dele ter roubou várias jóias inestimáveis e matado seu parceiro com um bumerangue especial. Barry derrubou o criminoso e o deixou para a polícia encontrar. Em uma realidade alternativa Em uma linha do tempo alternativa em que Superman estabeleceu um regime totalitário com a ajuda de alienígenas e assumiu o controle da Terra, Barry lutou ao lado do Batman e sua insurgência. Quando a resistência descobriu a razão por trás da subida ao poder do Superman, Barry viajou de volta no tempo usando a força de aceleração e disse a Bruce para encontrar Lois Lane antes de voltar ao seu tempo. Unindo-se a Liga thumb|250px|Barry descobre a identidade de Bruce. :Barry: "Qual é o seu super-poder mesmo?" :Bruce: "Eu sou rico." ―Bruce conhece Barry Allen, o Flash[League|[fonte ]] Após outra visita a seu pai preso, Barry voltou ao armazém onde estava vivendo, onde encontrou Bruce Wayne sentado o esperando. Ele parecia saber muito sobre Barry, e ao lançar um Batarangue, ambos revelaram a identidade um pro outro, Bruce era o Batman e Barry era o Flash. Wayne o queria para uma equipe que ele estaria montando com Diana Prince, para deter o Lobo da Estepe e sua futura invasão na Terra. thumb|left|250px|A Liga se encontra com Gordon. A invasão, no entanto, já tinha começado, e ao se reunirem, foram avisados pelo Comissário James Gordon que Parademônios do Lobo da Estepe estavam sequestrando cientistas do Laboratórios S.T.A.R. para encontrar a Caixa Materna dos humanos, e assim terraformar o planeta em Apokolipse, a casa do Lobo. Com a ajuda de Victor Stone, o Ciborgue, a Liga se dirigiu ao subterrâneo debaixo do Rio de Gotham, onde encontraram o Lobo da Estepe com reféns. Ao ver aquela cena, Barry se aterrorizou, afirmando que tinha medo de "insetos", "pessoas grandes" e que de fato, ele nunca brigou antes, apenas "empurrava as pessoas e corria". Batman tentou motivá-lo pedindo para salvar uma pessoa, e ao fazê-lo, Flash continuou salvando outras de maneira natural. Eventualmente, ele se juntou a luta contra o Lobo, onde torceu seu tornozelo. A equipe foi salva graças a Aquaman, que veio se juntar a eles após o Lobo da Estepe ter roubado a Caixa Materna dos Atlantes. Por sorte deles, Victor sabia onde a Caixa dos humanos estava, e a pegou. Trazendo o Superman de volta thumb|250px|A Liga de frente com Superman. Ao chegarem na Batcaverna, Bruce sugeriu usarem o pulso da Caixa para trazerem o Superman de volta a vida, usando a câmara Kryptoniana da nave em Metrópolis. Apesar de Diana tentar convencê-lo de que era uma má ideia, a maioria da equipe aprovou. Eles foram a nave, onde Flash precisou criar uma corrente elétrica para religar a câmara. O plano funcionou, e Clark Kent foi ressuscitado, porém confuso. Ele não distinguia aqueles em sua volta e, ao ser forçado por sua armadura a ativar os modos de defesa, Superman se tornou agressivo, sendo parado por Lois Lane que chegou mais tarde, sua namorada. Batalha na Rússia thumb|250px|left|A Liga se prepara para lutar. Após localizarem forte concentração de Parademônios, a Liga se dirigiu ao norte da Rússia em uma antiga usina nuclear que havia se tornado uma pequena vila de pessoas pobres. Batman destruiu os escudos do Lobo da Estepe para que a Liga pudesse entrar lá, mas Diana insistiu em ajudá-lo. Eles eventualmente derrotaram a maioria dos Parademônios do lado de fora e confrontaram Lobo. Batman pediu para Barry resgatar os civis restantes da vila. thumb|250px|A Liga da Justiça. Enquanto o fazia, ele se deparou com Superman, que havia chegado recentemente para ajudá-los. Ele cuidou de grande parte dos civis junto a Barry, antes de voltarem a usina para finalizarem com o Lobo da Estepe, que foi levado para fora da Terra por seus próprios Parademônios. Após a batalha, Barry voltou a ver seu pai mostrando que conseguiu um emprego na polícia de Central City, o deixando orgulhoso. Aparência Barry está acima da média e magro em comparação com outros homens de sua idade. Ele tem olhos castanhos com cabelos castanho-escuros razoavelmente longos, quase pretos, que cobriam suas orelhas, mas em algum momento depois ele os cortou. No entanto, como seu alter ego Flash, Barry usa um traje vermelho que se encaixa em todo o corpo e cabeça. Ele tem uma máscara facial que cobre a cabeça, mas deixa a boca e os olhos expostos, com também fones de ouvido em forma de asa. Seu corpo é coberto inteiramente com almofadas de proteção espalhadas por todo o traje em vários lugares, como o torso, para proteger melhor Barry, com as áreas das articulações livres para o movimento para que ele possa correr com pouca restrição. Há um círculo branco com um raio amarelo no centro do peito. Poderes Os poderes de Barry se originam de um campo de energia extra-dimensional conhecido como força de aceleração, que permite que ele avance para outra planície de freqüência e para a viagem no tempo e para trás no tempo. thumb|250px|O Flash tocando na [[força de aceleração.]] *'Velocidade sobre-humana' sem limites - A principal habilidade de Barry é subconscientemente controlar sua estrutura molecular, a fim de se mover, pensar, perceber e agir mais rápido que a velocidade do som. Tudo que os outros vêem quando ele está se movendo em tais velocidades é um borrão. Isso lhe dá a habilidade de se mover vários metros ou até mesmo vários quilômetros e voltar em menos de um milissegundo, fazendo parecer que ele não se mexeu. Sua velocidade permite que ele corra sobre a água ou, em velocidades mais altas, para outra planície de frequência e através das paredes. Um efeito colateral de sua velocidade é que seus movimentos fazem com que relâmpagos circundem a área e possam causar curto-circuito ou sobrecarregar a tecnologia elétrica nas proximidades sempre que ele se movesse. **'Momento sobre-humano/Geração de força extrema' - Suas habilidades aumentam seu momentum e a quantidade de força que ele pode gerar em níveis desumanos, permitindo que ele simule força sobre-humana enquanto se move em super velocidade e a habilidade de gerar quantidades desumanas de força através de colisão e impacto. Ele demonstrou isso enviando um ladrão voando pelo ar e enviando um Parademon voando através de um quarto e em uma parede a uma velocidade de bala. Ele também é capaz de parar completamente, apesar da força extrema que ele gera, sendo mais do que o de um veículo em movimento. thumb|250px|O Flash usando sua super agilidade e seu super momento para desviar de um tiro de plasma de Parademônio e derrubá-lo. *'Agilidade sobre-humana' - A velocidade de Barry estende-se ao seu tempo de reação, reflexos e lhe permite também pensar e reagir a velocidades sobre-humana. Ele é capaz de determinar ângulos, distância, velocidade e trajetória de objetos com extrema precisão. **'Homeostase melhorada' - O corpo de Barry sofre uma forma sobrenatural de homeostase natural enquanto usa seus poderes, o que lhe permite superar e evitar os perigos e obstáculos naturais de correr em alta velocidade, como oxigênio reduzido, temperaturas extremas e impacto com forças resistentes. *'Resistência sobre-humana' - O corpo de Barry pode sustentar usando suas habilidades por longos períodos de tempo devido ao seu metabolismo aumentado. Sem mostrar fadiga ou cansaço. *'Cura acelerada' - A avançada estrutura molecular de Barry significa que seu processo de cura natural é vastamente acelerado, assim como sua velocidade de corrida, o que significa que ele se cura de quase qualquer coisa dentro de horas ou menos, dependendo da gravidade da ferida. Pequenos arranhões ou hematomas curam em segundos, lesões moderadas levam horas. No entanto, lesões catastróficas não cicatrizam. **'Envelhecimento desacelerado' - Sua cura acelerada é capaz de conceder-lhe uma vida útil prolongada. Sua saúde e vitalidade também são aumentadas como resultado. Equipamento *'Traje do Flash' - Barry Allen usa um traje de proteção escarlate como seu super-herói, o Flash, para esconder sua identidade de seus inimigos quando ele luta contra o crime. *'Traje do Flash blindado' - Um exoesqueleto de armadura que fica sobre o topo do traje normal de Barry. Isto foi criado na realidade temporal alternativa. Curiosidades *Esta é a primeira estreia cinematográfica de live-action do . *Esta é a versão mais nova do personagem; Ezra Miller tem 23 anos. *Esta é a quinta versão live-action de Barry Allen: **1ª: Rod Haase interpretou o personagem no especial de TV em 1979. **2ª: interpretou o personagem no show de TV The Flash, transmitido em 1990-1991. ***Atualmente fez parte do Arrowverso no episódio "Welcome to Earth-2" de The Flash em 2016. **3ª: Kenny Johnston interpretou o personagem no piloto de Justice League of America em 1997. **4ª: Grant Gustin vem interpretando uma versão do personagem da Terra-Um no Arrowverso desde 2013. ***Grant Gustin também interpretou uma versão sem poderes do personagem da Terra-Dois nos episódios "Welcome to Earth-2" e "Escape from Earth-2" de The Flash em 2016. *Barry é destro. *Ele pode tocar viola. *Ele é um web designer. *Ele é fluente em linguagem de sinais de gorila. *Barry é um fã de . *Está implícito que Barry poderia ser um fã de K-Pop, como durante seu encontro com Bruce Wayne, a música "As If It's Your Last" do é ouvida tocando no fundo. O videoclipe também pode ser visto em um dos monitores de televisão. **O próprio Ezra Miller também expressou sua gratidão pela música do BLACKPINK. Links externos * Referências en:Flash es:Barry Allen fr:Barry Allen Categoria:Nascimentos em 1992 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Meta-humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Estudantes Universitários Categoria:Residentes de Central City Categoria:Indivíduos com super resistência Categoria:Indivíduos com super velocidade Categoria:Indivíduos com super destreza Categoria:Indivíduos com longevidade Categoria:Membros da Liga da Justiça